


I would not be a pillar of salt

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: I had to spit in my own beerbecause your buddy kept stealing mine





	I would not be a pillar of salt

I should have broken up with you the night  
we played pool at One Eyed Penguin.  
I had to spit in my own beer  
because your buddy kept stealing mine,

and you didn't do shit. So I handled it all,  
and you couldn't believe my brass ones.  
As women alone do, I'd collected 8 people  
to spit, loogey, and snot into a beer,

turned my back as it was drunk.  
You laughed and congratulated me,  
beamed down from high as if granting  
approval for my actions, like

you've never before see a woman  
without a champion. Like you've always  
previously stepped up for honor.  
I mirrored your incomprehension


End file.
